Goodbye and Farewell, Grandpa Jack
by cartoonman412
Summary: Jack passes away and the Johnson family memers and their good friends and other family members mourn over his passing. This takes place mostly at Jack's funeral service and burial ceremony.


It was the morning of September 24, 2019 and Stacy and Eric were helping 1 another to make breakfast meals. Meanwhile, Jack and Jane were putting the pillows on the sofa.

Jack yelled out his daughter and son in law and grandkid's names, "Stacy, Eric, Calvin, Kathy, come over here right now!"

"We're coming, dad." Stacy called out then suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. "Dad?!" she yelled out loud just as she ran right towards the living room to find her father who's also Calvin and Kathy's grandfather on the sofa out cold. "Oh dear!" she exclaims to herself.

"Mom? Dad?" Kathy asked from the living room

"Kathy, call 911, your grandfather collapsed on the living room sofa!" Stacy said to her with panic and fear.

"Alright, Mom, I'll do it." she said to their mother while feeling panicked.

Kathy called 911 and the paramedics came and took Jack to Ontario hospital

AT ONTARIO HOSPITAL

Calvin (with Hobbes) and Kathy arrived with Susie, Candice, Billy, Carl and Brian were all hanging around at the Johnson family's house.

"Grandpa Jack?" Calvin asked himself.

"Calvin, guys, over here!" Kathy called out from the waiting room

Calvin (with Hobbes), Susie, Candice, Billy, Carl and Brian walked right up to where Kathy was.

Susie noticed depression and sorrow in Calvin's eyes. "What just happened?" Susie asked their good friend.

"My Grandpa Jack collapsed in the living room on the sofa this morning." Kathy said to her.

"Is he alright?" Candice asked them just as she was worried about him as well.

"My mom, dad and Grandma Jane are speaking to Dr. Albertson right now." Calvin said to them.

"I sure hope everything's gonna be alright." Kathy said to herself.

"Hey, Calvin, are my parents and your parents here?" Billy asked him.

"Yeah, Billy, and so are Uncle Max, Aunt Sophie, Grandpa Charles and Grandma Mona they're with my parents and Grandma Jane right now." Calvin said to her.

Stacy, Eric and the other parents and grandparents and relatives and neighbors came right around the corner with Dr. Albertson.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Johnson." Dr. Albertson said to her.

"Mom? Dad? is everything alright?" Calvin asked them.

"Oh, Calvin, Kathy." Stacy said to them while walking up to their son and daughter put her arms around them.

"Mom? Dad? what's going on? is Grandpa Jack gonna be alright?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Calvin, Kathy," Eric said to them while looking at their son and daughter just as he sighed depressingly. "Your 1st grandfather's deceased."

Calvin and Kathy looked stunned.

"Oh my word." Calvin said to himself.

"No, no that can't be." Kathy said to herself as Max and Sophie were calming her down.

"Calvin? are you alright?" Stacy asked him.

"I need to sit down." Calvin said to them.

Hobbes pulled up a bright blue chair so that Calvin could sit right down in it.

Calvin took his seat just as she asked Stacy, Eric and Jane what just happened.

"He had a heart stroke." Stacy said to them just as she was trying to be strong and brave for their son and daughter.

"What?!" Calvin exclaimed to her in shock.

"His heart just gave up." Stacy said to them about Jack's passing and began sobbing silently.

Kathy sighed depressingly.

Calvin covered his face with his hands and began sobbing silently.

Susie held Calvin closer to his chest.

"Oh, Calvin." she said to him while trying to hold back her tear drops.

"1st my Great Uncle Edgar, then my Great Grandma Nancy and now my Grandpa Jack." Calvin said to himself still weeping silently on Susie's right shoulder.

"We know, Calvin, we know." Susie said to her.

Brian, Billy, Carl and Candice looked at their good friends trying to not cry and weep.

Carl was with Candice just as she cried a bit.

Max was controlling Sophie who just collapsed to a chair closest to her and was weeping silently.

About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Jack Jameson have gathered for his funeral service.

(Stacy was weeping silently on Eric's right shoulder.)

"We know, Stacy, we know." Eric said to her as Jane looked right at her husband's golden casket containing his motionless body.

Jane wiped away her tear drops. "He's with his brother and mother in the skies of heaven right now." Jane said to herself as well.

Max looked right down at Jack's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Sophie put her right hand on Max's right shoulder just as he cried and wept over his deceased father in law, then Calvin and Kathy's Uncle Marty and Aunt Francesca walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, but-" Marty choked up then turned over to Francesca and wept silently on her right shoulder.

Eric walked right up to the golden casket.

"Jack, you were mine and Max's father in law, and may our words be safe in your memories." Eric Cried a bit just as Sophie held him closer to his chest.

Calvin and Kathy stood right next to the golden casket.

"Grandpa Jack, why did you need to pass away? why?" Calvin asked the skies of heaven with tear drops in his eyes.

"It's just not fair, Calvin, it's just not fair at all" Kathy said to him.

"1st we lost Calvin and Kathy's Great Uncle Edgar and Great Grandma Nancy, then their grandfather in the exact same year, no less." Billy said to himself while looking at the golden casket and his good friends at the exact same time.

"This is just tragically depressing." Candice said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." Susie said to herself.

Brian looked right at Calvin who was now silent. "Calvin, are you alright?" Brian asked him.

"My Great Uncle Edgar, my Great Grandma Nancy and my Grandpa Jack are deceased, how do you think I am, Brian?" Calvin broke down in depression. "I'm terribly Sorry." he said to him.

"Well Don't be." Brian said to him.

"How are you 2 doing?" Betsy Wormwood came right up asking Calvin and Kathy .

"Well, Ms. Wormwood," Calvin said to Betsy. "my Grandpa Jack's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Calvin, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Betsy said to him.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Max said to them.

Everybody sat right down, Calvin (with Hobbes) and Kathy (with Hobbinas) sat right next to Stacy and Eric.

Max went right up and spoke about their relationship with 1 another, then Stacy walked right up and struggled through her speech just as she almost silently wept throughout the entire service.

Susie and Candice got up and they both sang a karaoke song and while they were doing that, Susie, Candice, Brian, Billy and Carl had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes. Stacy had her arms around them while they sat right back just as tear drops came from her eyes and they felt some hands on their right shoulders, so they looked right back to see them giving them depressed smiling faces. They smiled at them then sat frontwards losing their smiling faces when they looked right at the casket.

Reverend Jones walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Calvin said he'll do it.

Calvin walked right up to the podium and looked at his good friends and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Calvin." Billy said to their good friend.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, my Grandpa Jack would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about him," he began her eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at my Great Uncle Edgar and Great Grandma Nancy's funeral ceremonies, and it was my Grandpa Jack who gave me that courage and bravery, he was my brave young hero, we looked up to him," Calvin teared up a bit. "And I-" tear drops began going down his face. "I just wish that he was still here." he said to himself just as he slowly broke down. "Hobbes wishes that he was still here, Kathy wishes that he was still here, Hobbinas wishes that he was still here and my mom and dad wish that he was still here." He began breaking down at the podium so Susie and Brian got right up from their seats and walked right up to him and put their hands on his shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, Calvin." Brian said to him.

"We're here for you, Calvin." Candice said to him.

"Susie, Brian, Carl, Billy, Candice." he said to his good friends.

"You're not left alone, Calvin." Billy said to him.

"You guys." Calvin said to them.

"We're all here for you, Calvin." Susie said to him while Candice was right next to her.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like your Great Uncle Edgar and your Great Grandma Nancy and your Grandpa Jack as well." Carl said to him as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Calvin said to them then cleared his throat. "My Grandpa Jack was a very nice and clever man," "I remember a good story that my mom and dad told me, 1 time right before Kathy and Hobbinas came along, he gave me that sports bike and it was super thrilling."

Everybody began laughing a bit "You just can't forget about it."

Stacy cleaned away her tear drops just as Calvin continued his speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Grandpa Jack, for all of your true love, I'll miss you more than anything, Goodbye." Calvin said to himself then they joined him in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

They all walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Calvin said to them.

"No problem." Brian said to him.

AT ONTARIO CEMETERY

Jack's golden casket was buried underground and Calvin (with Hobbes) and Kathy (with Hobbinas) stood right at his grave.

They walked right up next to where they were standing.

"Grandpa Jack, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Calvin said to the grave while kneeling down

Kathy kneeled right down with him.

"Goodbye, Grandpa Jack, we'll never forget about you."

Stacy and Eric kneeled right down next to Calvin and Kathy.

They stood silently right behind their good friends.

==Voice Cast Members==

*Laura Willingham as Calvin Johnson (voice)

* Tara Charendoff as Kathy Johnson (voice)

*Alex Borstein as Stacy Johnson (voice)

*Mike Judge as Eric Johnson (voice)

*Tress MacNeille as Jane Jameson (voice)

*Cindy Robinson as Susie Derkins (voice)

*Jessica DiCicco as Candice Anderson (voice)

*Jeff Bennett as Max Johnson (voice)

*Debi Derryberry as Brian Katzenberg (voice)

*Kath Soucie as Carl Adamson (voice)

*Nancy Cartwright as Billy Gunderson (voice)

*Rob Paulsen as Marty Jameson (voice)


End file.
